


Fireworks

by snowflakesuccubus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, New Years kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakesuccubus/pseuds/snowflakesuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY stayed up to watch the show, but were too busy watching each other instead.</p>
<p>(playing around with writing ships and this felt appropriately timed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

“Ugh, come on! I can’t see! I’ll miss the fireworks!” Ruby jumped in place, craning her neck to try and see around her teammates. The balconies of Beacon were packed tighter than anywhere Ruby could remember being to. “Why does everyone have to be so _tall?!”_

Yang laughed and tousled Ruby’s hair. “Those Xiao Long genes’ll kick in someday, sis.” Ruby pouted.

“Yeah, okay, but I want them to kick in _now,”_ she groused. “I’m tired of being tiny!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, fearless leader, but I’m not sure that’s how genetics works.” Blake sighed. “You must learn patience, in order to _grow_ to your full potential.”

Yang snickered. “Yeah, but when you do, it’ll be the _height_ of achievement.”

“Give it a rest, you two,” chided Weiss. “I’m stuck in Ruby’s boat, too, and unlike her I don’t have any freak blonde in me to look forward to, so please lay off the jokes.”

“No freak blonde in you, eh?” Yang grinned. “Would you like one?”

Weiss flushed scarlet. “Don’t be _lewd,_ you brute.”

Yang, unable to suppress it any more, started cackling, leaning on the balcony’s edge to steady herself. Blake rolled her eyes, but giggled anyway. Even Ruby couldn’t hide her smile, and Weiss harrumphed and crossed her arms, turning away from the group in mock frustration. Ruby, though, was determined. Hugging her round the middle, she lifted Weiss a few inches off the ground, causing the heiress to squeak in surprise.

“View any better, princess?” she said, smiling into her partner’s coat. Over the many months of their acquaintance the nickname had turned from spiteful to affectionate, and now Ruby was glad to hear the hidden amusement in Weiss’s voice as she huffed in resignation.

“Yes, you’ve given me a whole three inches. I’m simply towering over the rest of humanity. Oh, how powerful I feel,” Weiss retorted, sarcasm dripping from every word. She sighed, rolling her eyes. “I appreciate the thought, Ruby, but I’m afraid we both must accept our limits. It’s not such a _tall_ order as you might think.”

The four were silent for a few seconds, staring at Weiss, processing what she’d said. Ruby broke first, her arms giving up the fight, setting Weiss back down, and they all burst into laughter. Weiss’s sparse attempts at humor were usually no better than her friends’, but the fact that she was trying turned them from painful to endearing. The four of them giggled for a bit, then snapped to attention as the ten-minute warning rang out. Ruby practically vibrated where she stood.

“Aah! It’s almost midnight! Eee, this is so exciting!” She squealed, beaming. Blake raised an eyebrow.

“How are you always this enthusiastic about New Year’s? I mean, it’s not like we don’t stay up past midnight on a regular basis.”

Ruby scoffed. “I mean, yeah, but there’s just something _special_ about this one. I can’t explain it.”

Blake shrugged. “If you say so.”

Ruby nodded, folding her arms with smugness on her face. “I _do_ say so.”

Blake just smiled.

Ruby bounced in place again, letting out another noise of delight. She glanced up at the sky, stars twinkling in the deep blackness. Letting her head droop again she closed her eyes and breathed, opened them again to Weiss’s blue ones just inches away. She startled, pink blossoming on her cheeks.

“Weiss, what—“ Her partner shushed her before speaking.

“Can I borrow you for a second?” her voice was barely above a whisper. Ruby frowned, perplexed, but nodded anyway. Weiss grasped her hand tightly and pulled her through the crowd, back inside.

They reached an empty lounge, only a few hallways from the balcony, and Weiss pulled her in and shut the door. Ruby glanced around her; there were still windows, so she wouldn’t completely miss the show if it started. But she was still confused, and so she turned around to ask another question, but was cut off again. This time Weiss’s hand was over her mouth, and Weiss was staring at her. And she was biting her lip. Ruby’s entire face colored. Why did Weiss bring her here?

“Um,” Ruby spoke into Weiss’s palm. “What?”

“Ruby,” Weiss paused, lowering her hand. She looked to her side and brow furrowed in thought. “I know that I’ve been… less than amiable with you.” Ruby couldn’t help snickering at that. Weiss shushed her again and continued. “I’m not used to being a nice person, usually. And somehow you don’t seem to care. You’re just… _you_ , no matter how many times I scold you, or anything else. And it was annoying at first, yes. Very annoying.”

Ruby smiled, thinking back on their first weeks together. _Oops._

—————

Blake never really understood the appeal of New Year’s. Perhaps the fresh calendar offered a way for some to feel renewed. But growing up, Blake had only viewed each year as another pool of Faunus blood. Each midnight she couldn’t think of anything except how many of her kin weren’t able to survive to see it.

She’d never been able to call the new year happy, even when the entire sky was glowing bright.

But slowly, she was starting to change her mind. Since coming to Beacon she’d landed herself smack in the middle of a group of people who, inexplicably, cared about her. Knew her history, knew what she’d done, and somehow didn’t care. Blake found herself, for the first time in a very, very long time, feeling loved.

And so she found reasons to celebrate. Little things to be grateful for. Her friends made sure she had plenty of them, and with time she realized she didn’t just have friends. She had a family, and it made her happy beyond belief.

“Blaaake,” Yang cocked an eyebrow, leaning over to examine her partner like she was under a microscope. “Anybody hooome?”

Blake shook her head, clearing the haze on her thoughts. “Oh. Yang, right. Hi. Sorry.”

Yang smiled at her, and Blake’s heart skipped a beat.

“Silly,” Yang chuckled and poked Blake’s nose. She blinked, surprised, and Yang only giggled again. Blake blushed to hear it. Somehow Yang’s laugh was like music. “Did you see where Weiss dragged Ruby off to? I’m worried they’ll miss the fireworks…” she stood on her tiptoes, scanning the assembly of students around them. “We’ve only got a few more minutes left.”

Blake looked around, but saw no sign of her other teammates. She frowned, shrugging as she turned back to Yang. “Maybe they’re trying to find a better view.”

Yang narrowed her eyes. “Weiss better not be _trying_ anything,” she joked. “I don’t want my little sister being corrupted, now.”

Blake laughed. “Having grown up with you, I think she’s a lost cause already.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Yang pursed her lips. Blake just laughed again, and Yang rolled her eyes, but started to laugh with her anyway. “Yeah, okay.”

—————

“Look, Ruby, you made me want to do better. And it’s actually working, all because of you.”

Ruby fumbled, blinking. Was Weiss grateful to her… for being annoying?

“Uh, yay!” She scratched her head. “I think? I’m still a little confused.”

“Ruby, I’m trying to thank you. Even though you were stubborn, and a pest, and childish, and—“

“Oh, here’s the Weiss we’re used to,” Ruby muttered, giggling.

“Case in point,” Weiss pouted. “You helped me realize I needed to change in the first place. And I’m trying to thank you for that, you dolt.”

She stepped forward again. Ruby blushed, but held her ground, and held Weiss’s gaze. Her blue eyes glinted in the slivers of light from the window. She took a deep breath, lips parting, staring straight at her, and Ruby had a sudden thought. She realized that Weiss was _beautiful_. How had Ruby looked at her before now and _not_ realized it? How could anyone? Ruby remembered that a lot of people probably did. But she still didn’t think they’d really understood it.

Just then, the crowds outside started yelling. _Ten, nine, eight—_

“Weiss, the countdown!” Ruby hissed, eyes darting to the window. “We’re gonna miss the fireworks.”

She looked back at her partner, who was still staring at her with those gorgeous eyes. Whatever words Ruby might have said next, they died in her throat as Weiss stepped even closer. The heiress spoke again, and Ruby couldn’t help glancing at her lips.

“So what if we miss _those_ fireworks?” Weiss’s nose brushed against Ruby’s. “Let’s make some of our own.”

—————

Usually, Blake didn’t let herself stare at people too much. People didn’t like being looked at. But as midnight drew nearer, Blake found it increasingly more difficult _not_ to look at Yang. Even with all the lights on campus, and the twinkling glow of Vale on the horizon, Yang shined brightest of all. She was radiant. Blake couldn’t help smiling whenever Yang did, and it would only make Yang’s wider.

Blake hummed, leaning into her partner’s side. Yang grinned—Blake felt her cheeks heat up—and threw an arm around her. Blake’s secondary ears twitched in surprise under her bow and her eyes went wide, but Yang just pulled her even closer, and Blake relaxed further with the touch. Yang’s thumb traced circles into her shoulder, and Blake found herself purring happily.

“Oh my god, Blake, are you purring again?” Yang laughed. “I still can’t believe that’s a thing you can do.”

Blake flushed and pouted. “Shut up. It’s not _that_ weird.”

“No, no!” Yang rushed to reassure her. “It’s not! It’s really cute. You’ve got a kitty motor.”

Blake growled, elbowing her partner in the ribs. She grinned in satisfaction as Yang yelped. “Ouch, okay, fine, I won’t talk about it.”

“Good.”

“You sound like the Bumblebee,” Yang added under her breath. “It’s my favorite noise you make.”

Blake’s eyes went wide and her face got redder. Yang _loved_ that motorcycle. Took it out and rode it whenever she could. Blake’s imagination went crazy at her own word choice, and she furiously attempted to silence the renegade part of her brain that was picturing Yang taking _her_ out and—

Just then, Yang’s grip on her tightened when the countdown began. Blake glanced up at her, and her breath hitched when Yang met her gaze. The blonde’s eyes were glowing; not red with anger, but a purple more brilliant than anything Blake had ever seen in them before. As if by instinct Blake tilted her head up, lips parting, eyes fluttering shut as Yang leaned down to meet her.

The assembly burst with cheers, welcoming the new year as loudly as they could. Meanwhile, Blake’s heart burst with joy, with affection, with—dare she say it—love. She melted into the kiss, Yang’s hair falling around her face as their mouths moved against each other. Blake grasped at the lapels of Yang’s jacket, pressing as close to the blonde as she could physically be. She felt Yang’s strong arms around her. She felt as though the entire world had disappeared, and her and Yang were the only people who mattered.

From the way Yang kissed her, Blake could tell she agreed.

—————

As the old year ended, the first thought in Ruby’s mind was, _Weiss_ must _have gotten that line from Yang._

Her second was, _oh._

_Soft._

Weiss’s lips were sweet, gentle, and Ruby’s eyes drifted shut. She wrapped her arms around Weiss’s neck, keeping her in place, and Weiss’s were around her waist. Ruby heard her partner sigh, felt it against her lips. Their mouths seemed to fit, like they’d been shaped to do so, and Ruby smiled as she thought that maybe this was always going to happen. Her heart fluttered at the idea. She hummed into the kiss, pressing forward into Weiss, pressing closer to her, wanting the moment to last as long as they could make it. Ruby had no idea how she managed to make it this long without having done this before.

Weiss was the one to pull back, but she seemed to do so reluctantly, staying within mere centimeters of Ruby.  Even then, Ruby couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping her throat, already missing the contact. Weiss smiled faintly, eyes half-lidded. Their breaths mingled, passing seconds feeling like forever, and just as Ruby was about to ask for more, Weiss pushed forward again. Ruby’s unspoken words became a soft moan as Weiss’s tongue traced her lips, and Ruby opened her mouth to it without protest. Her legs felt like jelly, and for a moment she forgot that she still needed to keep her balance. The issue quickly disappeared, though, as Weiss was slowly backing her up, and Ruby yelped as their combined weight brought them down onto a sofa.

“Oof!” Ruby groaned as they collided uncomfortably with the furniture’s frame. “I thought couches were supposed to be soft!”

“Shush.” Weiss pushed herself up, her arms on either side of Ruby’s shoulders, and readjusted her legs and hips.

_Oh._

—————

The clamor of the rest of Beacon’s student body felt like the buzzing of an insect heard from the far corner of a room. To Blake, it barely registered, even as the crowds moved around her, even as fireworks erupted in the sky and trailed down. The only thing Blake cared to hear were the noises Yang was making into her mouth.

If Yang’s laugh was music, her moans were a symphony.

Blake swallowed them eagerly, kissing Yang like she was made of ambrosia. Blake felt as though Yang could burn her alive and she’d love every second of it. Her entire body was humming, singing as it moved against Yang’s. The blonde’s hands were on her hips, thumbs stroking her sides, setting her skin alight wherever she touched it. Blake bit at Yang’s lips, earning her another pleased groan from her partner’s throat. Yang’s grip tightened. Blake grinned as she licked into Yang’s mouth, sighing. Her hands found their way to Yang’s hair, tangling in golden locks and tugging. Yang all but _growled_ , heat flaring up from her Semblance, and her hips rolled against Blake’s.

To be completely fair, Blake was positive that she and Yang weren’t the only couple going at it right there on the balcony. She was also pretty sure she saw a few of them start early. But someone crashed into her hard out of nowhere and something within her did a double-take. She was glad for the interruption, and not just because they should really have gotten a room several minutes ago. Much more so since she’d been a hair’s breadth of patience away from starting to grind on Yang right then without regard for who was there to watch. She forced herself to detach from the blonde, despite most of her body protesting loudly.

Whoever had rammed into Blake apologized hastily, scrambling away before she could even tell them off. She glared at them as they disappeared into the crowd, then turned back to Yang. She gasped as she met Yang’s gaze—her eyes were blazing red, shimmering like molten glass, and they were staring intensely at Blake’s mouth. Blake suppressed the shiver on her spine, and took a deep breath. Yang blinked, seeming to snap out of whatever hormone-induced haze had settled over her mind. She cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair.

“Well. Um. That. Happened.” She made a popping noise with her lips as her eyes returned to normal. “Uh, Happy New Year, Blake.”

Blake laughed, at the awkwardness in Yang’s voice, at how ridiculous they must have looked. Laughed with joy because she had just been kissing Yang, and laughed again because they were had been making out on a balcony where a considerable chunk of their classmates were also standing to watch the fireworks. Yang’s face broke into a grin, as it usually did whenever Blake was happy, and she started giggling too. They leaned on the balcony rail as they stopped, smiling up at the still-exploding fireworks. They glanced at each other and Yang shook her head.

“We’re a pair of fuckin’ idiots.”

Blake snickered again. “Well, we’re a pair of idiots, for sure,” she agreed. Lowering her voice, she leaned closer to Yang. “The _fucking_ part, though…”

Yang burst into another fit of laughter.

—————

_Yeah. Okay. Right._

Ruby blushed again as Weiss straddled her. Pyrotechnics boomed in the background, illuminating the room in scattered flashes of color. Ruby stared again, awed as she registered that yeah, she had Weiss Schnee, her beautiful partner, in her lap and _biting her lip and oh jeez what is she doing now—_

“Um!” Ruby stammered as Weiss’s fingers pushed the first button of her blazer through its hole. “Um—“

“It’s hot in here,” Weiss answered nonchalantly, continuing to undo her buttons. “Is there a problem?”

Ruby’s blush deepened, and there was something in her gut that was screaming for her to say no, for her to let Weiss keep going and let things keep escalating. But Ruby’s head was swimming, and it caught up with her that she was in way over her head. She’d only had a few other kisses in her life and none of them were like _this._ Ruby was very quickly reaching the point where she had no idea what to do, and so she nodded vigorously.

Weiss blinked, and her eyes went wide as she scrambled to fix her jacket. She sat up straight, concern all over her face, then glanced down and flushed. She quickly readjusted herself, sitting back down on the couch next to Ruby. She stared at the ground for a few moments, distressed, before hurriedly speaking up again.

“Ruby, I’m really sorry, I—I have no idea what I was trying to do. That was much too forward of me.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby giggled. “I just have, like, absolutely no clue how to… uh…” she trailed off, trying to find the right words. “Kissing.”

Weiss sighed, sounding relieved, and leaned forward to rest her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “Sorry. We don’t… have to do that again if you don’t want to.”

“Wait, wait, wait, no!” Ruby stammered. “I totally do! Really, really do!” Her cheeks heated up again. “So teach me.”

Weiss lifted her head back up to look at Ruby. She was smiling widely, in that way Ruby couldn’t help but adore, but there was a hint of wickedness in her eyes that made Ruby’s breath catch.

“It will be my pleasure,” Weiss murmured, and kissed Ruby on the cheek. Ruby grinned.

—————

They met Weiss and Ruby back in the darkened halls, emerging from a study room. Immediately, Blake knew something was up, because Weiss was smiling. At Ruby. …Who she was holding hands with. Blake raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Ruby’s already glowing face—Blake was sure she’d missed something and was even more sure she could live without the details—lit up when she spotted her sister and teammate. She let go of Weiss’s hand to run up and hug them both. Blake smiled into her shoulder and caught a whiff of expensive perfume. Yes, she was beyond convinced at this point that Yang would have quite the bone to pick with Weiss.

“So did the back rooms end up having a better view than the balcony after all?” Yang joked. Ruby blushed, and everything about her expression said yes, but that it wasn’t the fireworks she was thinking about.

Weiss cleared her throat. “With that kind of crowd? A lot of places would have been better.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Yang grinned slyly. “Convenient, too, probably.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

_“Yang,_ ” Blake murmured. “You embarrass them enough already—“

“Well, duh,” Yang stuck out her tongue at Blake. “It’s my job.”

Weiss crossed her arms, staring Yang down. “And what do you mean by _convenient?”_

“I think you know exactly what I mean, princess.”

They glared at each other, neither appearing ready to back down until the other gave in first. Ruby glanced between them nervously.

“Well, in that case, I suppose you’re right,” Weiss said matter-of-factly. “It was convenient. Convenient enough to kiss your little sister silly.” Smugness oozed from her smile. Yang’s fists tightened, hair dancing with sparks.

“Uh, what are you—” Ruby tried to interrupt, but Weiss kept going, advancing towards Yang.

“I kissed her, tongue and teeth, and she practically _melted_ into me.” Ruby’s face matched her cloak exactly. She looked like she wanted to disappear. Blake couldn’t blame her. “She tasted so sweet, and I swear, I could’ve _eaten her alive.”_ Weiss drew out the last few words, right in Yang’s face. The blonde was beet red. The heiress grinned, turning away, satisfied at her apparent victory. 

Yang looked like she was going to explode. Then, she started laughing. Weiss whirled back around, confusion in her eyes as she watched the blonde giggle. Finally, Yang stopped, and went to Ruby, enveloping her in a hug that lifted her a foot in the air.

“Awwwww yeah! Get it, Rubes!” Ruby screeched under her breath and Weiss looked positively affronted. Blake guessed she wasn’t too happy at the unexpected outcome of her taunting.

“Yang—put me down!” She wriggled in her sister’s grip. “And Weiss doesn’t know what she’s talking about!” she added hastily. “I didn’t _melt!_ ”

Blake shook her head, exasperated, but amused, affection warming her to the core. Yang winked at her from behind Ruby’s flailing limbs.

Blake smiled. She could really look forward to the new year, if it meant spending it all with these three.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking it out, and happy (belated) new year! XD


End file.
